


What’s Appropriate

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Embarassment, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Inappropriate Behavior, Making Up, Oneshot, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Why had it been necessary for Hecate to comment about how low Pippa’s neckline was? Or how high the side split had been? Or how appropriate was. Pippa had quietly changed into something more ‘appropriate’ before they left for dinner, but Hecate knew she’d upset her and would have to make amends somehow
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 27





	What’s Appropriate

She hadn’t meant for it to come out quite like it had, and in retrospect was very rude of her and with no small amount of insult to it either. Pippa’s dress had been completely and utterly deavastating in its beauty, as was the lovely blonde witch who was wearing it. Why had it been necessary for Hecate to comment about how low the neckline was? Or how high the side split had been? Or how appropriate was it? Pippa wasn’t in the slightest bit selfconscious about it until she opened her hurtful mouth. Pippa who had more confidence, more guts, and more self worth than perhaps Hecate would ever have who had then quietly changed into something more ‘appropriate’ before they left for dinner. Hecate hadn’t mentioned it again all night but Pippa looked... dashed, and the evening had ended... politely. It was evident even to Hecate what she’d done. She cursed herself internally then and had been doing so ever since. She’d have to make it up to her somehow.

Hecate had no idea what to do. They had mirror conversations since, but they’d seemed rather subdued compared to normal and Hecate wondered if Pippa thought that she held opinions about her reputation. Oh hex, the more Hecate thought about it the worse it got. An apology just wasn’t going to be sufficient enough. She’d already decided that whatever she was to do would be done in person and certainly not over a mirror or Maglet. But now that too seemed hurtful, as though Hecate didn’t even think or care about how it had upset Pippa. Flowers were usual in saying sorry to a.. loved one.. weren’t they? But that wasn’t enough, no. It had to be far more than that. She just hoped whatever she thought of would be enough for when Pippa arrived on Thursday. If she turned up at all. If she made some sort of excuse not to Hecate would only have herself to blame.

A worried and fretful Hecate stood on the top of one of Cackle’s turrets watching out for Pippa at her usual arrival time on that following Thursday, begging for her to show up. She hoped that what she’d done would fix things, but she’d have to wait and see when Pippa went to her rooms. If Pippa ever did again.

Pippa was used to people making comments about how she looked, it was nothing new. There was always witches and wizards who seemed to take pleasure out of knocking her or her school down, but Hecate? It had hurt her more than the idiot prattlings of the jealous and hateful as Hecate sounded like she meant it. She thought Hecate had tried to brush it aside or maybe she didn’t even think anything of it as she’d not mentioned it again or in their mirror chats. Something between them had broken and it might seem minor but she wasn’t sure if it was easily fixed, not without a sit down and a talk about it with Pippa explaining. Wizards always thought they knew better and had always controlled, Hecate knew this and would take one down a peg or three for daring to degrade a witch. Pippa was still thinking about it when she landed. Hecate wasn’t there but she didn’t always meet her. She would often just go up to her rooms and meet her there, which is what she did now.

Politely she knocked on Hecate’s door but there was no answer so gently she pushed the door open and cautiously stepped inside... and immediately gasped. There were bunches of pink roses, white lilies, peonies and jasmine everywhere and in the centre of it all on a table was a pink dress box. Hecate knew these were all of her favourite flowers so the box must be for her. As she picked up some of the flowers and walked closer she saw a card along with it. Placing the flowers down for a moment she opened the card and read it.

“My dearest Pipsqueak, I am a foolish and thoughtless old witch who has spent all her life hiding away in the darkness. I had no right to hurt you with my own insecurities, which is exactly what that was. What I should’ve told you that night was that you looked more beautiful than I think I’d ever seen you and that I was astonished that it was me, a stubborn old fashion witch that you were going to be having dinner with. Please forgive me? There aren’t enough flowers in the world to make up for how I must have made you feel, but I’m hoping that they at least made you smile. Please stop reading this now and open the box before returning to this card.”

Pippa put it down and carefully undid the ribbon that was wrapped around it before carefully lifting it open. Peeling the paper back Pippa gasped again. It was a dress. Her dress actually. The one she took off. Going back to the card, she continued to read it.

“Not exactly a present as such. More a ‘May we try that again?’ If the answer is yes, then please put it on and meet me by the entrance. I have a table set for two at the restaurant again and would very much like to show the world how proud I am of you.”


End file.
